The Legend of Seto Kaiba and Link!
by LinkGirl
Summary: Seto Kaiba meets Link! Yu-Gi-Oh meets the Legend of Zelda! (Anime & Game Crossover)


The Legend of Seto Kaiba (and Link!) ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Soka's Note: I'm not actually sure if this is going to be a one-shot thing or what...It all depends on how I (and you) like it!  Oh yeah, and I don't own Seto Kaiba or Link.... *Cries* ...T__T... Soooo saaaaad.... (don't own YGO or Zelda)

-Link: He~ey!?  Why is my name second... And IN ...um those... things.... *Makes ( ) motions with his hands*

-Seto Kaiba: *Half-Anime Fall* Parentheses!

-Link: *Slightly embarrassed* oh...

-Seto Kaiba: Didn't they teach you anything in school!?!

-Link: *Turns pink, even more embarrassed* i don't go to school....

-Seto Kaiba: O_O;;

--------------------------------------

            It was a normal day in Domino City.... (¬¬; The typical beginning to the weirdest stories...) Not to mention, a normal day in the land of Hyrule!

                                    ~*~*~

            "Hah!  Heeya!" Link cut through the air, side slash, thrust!  Back flip!

                                    ~*~*~

            "Mr. Kaiba?"

            "What is it!?" snapped Kaiba, not wanting to be bothered while working.

            "This package came in for you sir," the employee quickly placed the package on Kaiba's desk, bowed, and hurriedly exited.

            Kaiba stared at the package for a minute; it was small and brown, your average package.  The only problem was... The return address to was to a nonexistent place... "_Hyrule_?" Kaiba thought aloud.  "Where the heck is Hyrule?"

            Kaiba hesitated for a second then proceeded in opening the tiny package.  He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious.

            Kaiba found himself looking at a mirror (No, all you Zelda fans, not the Magical Mirror from _A Link to the Past_!).  "What the-?" but before Kaiba could say another word, the mirror took an affect on him, and he started to feel dizzy and everything seemed to be fading...fading...and out of site...!

                                    ~*~*~

            "..."

            _Moan_.  _I feel horrible...._ _What the hell happened?_

            Kaiba tried to ignore the pounding in his head as he forced himself up.  As his eyes adjusted to his dim surroundings he glanced around-

            Blink.

            ...

            "GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kaiba almost jumped out of his skin, for staring at him, with big blue eyes, was none other then (our favorite Hylian- well, at least mine) Link!  ...The only problem was that Link was pretty much an inch away from Kaiba's face.

            "_What the hell are you trying to do!?! _ GIVE ME A FREAKIN' HEART ATTACK!?!?"

            Link just continued to stare and blink, not saying a word.

            Kaiba stared back, trying to figure out if the blond crouching in front of him was mute or what?  ...Maybe he was just a statue? ...A _blinking_ statue....  Kaiba shook his head and forced himself up, noticing that he had been lying on moist grass.

            "Oh great!" Kaiba felt his back, and to his dismay his coat was damp.  "Crap."

            Kaiba turned to Link.  "Where the heck am I?" he snapped.

            Blink.

            _Shiver_.  _This guy gives me the creeps...._

            Link just stared into his eyes, and Kaiba took a step back.

            "Err... Never mind.  I'll figure it out on my own," Kaiba tried to keep his cool, but was still freaked out all the same.

            Kaiba was about to take a step away from the Link when....  Kaiba's eyes went wide.

            "What--!?  You didn't- But---You didn't say anything!" Kaiba jerked around, and backed up again.  "What _are_ you!?"

            Link grinned.  "I'M A HYLIAN!!!"

            "GAAHHH!!!" Kaiba jumped back.

            "Hee."  He suddenly shook his head, "Okay Link, get a grip!  It was funny the first time."  Though he still continued to grin.  He gave snorted laugh, "I have to thank Mr. Miyamoto for giving me the strange ability of telepathy! ... Of course it _would have_ been nice of him to give me more of a voice!" Link sighed, "Not just 'HA' and 'HEEYA'!!  I mean come on!  _Mario_ doesn't talk in _his_ game but he still gets to at least say his name!"

            Kaiba sweatdropped, as Link continued his endless chattering.  Kaiba quickly decided that this guy was leaning on the wrong side of the sane scale, and had _obviously_ lost his mind!

            "I-mean-I-have-so-much-to-say-and--" ... "HEY!!!  Where are you going?" Link grabbed Kaiba's shoulder- Which was a mistake.

            WHAM!!  Link fell to the ground.

            "Hey!?  What was that for?!"

            "_Don't **ever** touch me,_" Kaiba glared down at Link in his iciest voice.

            "geezz.... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.... i haven't met someone as scary since majora's mask...."  _Shiver_.  Then gave a hiss,  "Happy Massk Ssales Mann.... the evilll monsster sshould dieeeeee!"

            Kaiba was ready to crack.  Tickmarks and twitching violently, Kaiba grabbed Link by the shirt-- er, tunic!

            "_What did you say_!?"

            Link muttered, "wouldn't you like to know...-"

            "_Wrong answer!_"  Kaiba threw Link to the ground again.  He was about to do something in the way of pain; even though he didn't know what exactly himself, when he _finally_ got a good look at Link's outfit. . . . Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  "What's up with the tights?" Kaiba glanced up and down at Link, "Are you supposed to be Peter Pan?  Or Robin Hood?"  A grin formed at the corner Kaiba's mouth.

            Link went bright red.  "WHAAAAAT!?!?!  P-PETER PAN!?!  ROBIN HOOD!?!?!"

            Kaiba smirked.

            Link growled.

            "LIIIINK!!!" suddenly a voice rang out through the forest.  "OLLLLDDD LINK!!!"

            Link sweatdropped.  "CHIBI* LINK,"

            "IT'S YOUNG LINK!!!  YOUNGLINK, YOUNGLINK, YOUNGLINK!!!"

            Link sighed and muttered, "give it a break already."

            A smaller version of Link came into view, "YOUNG LINK!!"

            Kaiba was trying to decide if _he_ was the one losing his mind and if all the stress of work was going to his head!

            As Link and Young Link began to argue with random outbursts of "CHIBI!" and "YOUNG!" Kaiba just began to stagger away.  _This **has** to be a dream!  A nightmare!  Now all I have to do is wake up!  WAKE UP SETO!!!  **WAKE UP!!!---**_

            PING.

            Kaiba blinked.  _Did something just hit me?_

            PINGPING!!

            Kaiba jerked his head around, desperately searching for who or what was pelting him with pebbles!

            PINGPINGWHAM!!!

            "Gaahhowww...!" Kaiba sank to the ground, clutching his arm, as a rather large _rock_ hit the grassy floor.  _I don't like this dream....  It hurts...._

            "SKULL KIDS!!" Link shouted.  "What did I tell you about throwing ROCKS at people!?  You're going to _kill_ someone that way!"

            High pitched cackling issued from the shadows and slowly faded off into the darkness.

            Link shook his head, "I don't understand those Skull Kids....  You okay?" he headed over to Kaiba.

            Kaiba grunted.

            "Come on, let's get back to the Kokiri Forest-"

            Ping.

            Link rubbed his the side of his head where the stone had hit him, "it's getting a little too dangerous here..."

            "Hee hee hee!"

            "I _hate_ Skull Kids...!"

            ... ... ...

            "IIIEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  RUUUNN!!!!!  RABID SKULL KIDS AT SIX O'CLOCK!!!"

            "STUPID OLD LINK!!!  WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND INSULT THEM!?!?!"

            "I NEED TO TAKE A VACATION!!!"

            The three boys ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of a small army of Skull Kids, which now seemed to be posing a life hazard to them!

            "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

            "YOU THINK I WANNA DIE!?!?"

            "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?!?!"

            Young Link was ready to kill Link for his mindless mistake, Kaiba was ready to kill anyone the insanity of it all, and Link was ready to keep running!  When they finally emerged from the Lost Woods into the Kokiri Forest.  The three slowed and came to a stop.

            "They can't...Follow us..."

            PINGPINGPINGPINGPING!!!!!

            Young Link gave Link a sour look, "Which doesn't mean they're not going to stop attacking us from the woods."

                                    ~*~Later~*~

            "Link!  Young Link!  How do you two get into so much trouble!?" Navi exclaimed in her usual high voice.

            "It was all OLD Link's fault!" Young Link glared at Link.

            "Eh heh heh heh... I'm sorry?"

            They all glared daggers at Link.  Link melted and decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

            "Anyway... Who's he?" Navi circled around Kaiba, who was sitting in the corner of the room with his arms crossed in his Kaiba-like way.  She giggled, "He has funny clothes on!"

            Kaiba snorted.  He had come to the conclusion that all his recent work at Kaiba Corporation was now affecting his brain (-he hoped just his dreams) and he was in some tacky game, with mentally disturbed characters, which would probably end in some ill-fated way, "_My_ clothes are funny?"  Kaiba shook his head, "I'm talking to a ball of light.  What next?"

            Link pulled at his own clothes.  "What wrong with my clothes?"

            "You look like one of Santa's elves," Kaiba said flatly.

            Link blinked confused, "Santa?  Who's Santa?"

            Kaiba shook his head in disgust, but still kept his ever so present smirk.  "How amusing," he muttered to himself.

            Link looked at Kaiba confused.

            "Well what _are_ _you_ wearing???" Young Link had somehow gotten behind the CEO and was pulling at his possessed coat (it's possessed i tell you!).

            "HEY!!!"

            Young Link giggled in the cutest fashion, making his older self frown, "You're clothes are funny!  They stick up in weird places!"

            Kaiba growled, "Have either of you ever looked in a mirror?  Maybe you'd get lucky and see the disaster."

            "That wasn't very nice..." Young Link's smile quickly faded to a frown.

            Kaiba grinned...And then he remembered!  _Mirror....  It was the mirror that got me here...!  But where is it now?_

            As if answering Kaiba's question, "Speaking of mirrors," Link brought out of small hand mirror, "I found this next to you...um...." Link trailed off.

            "Kaiba," Kaiba stated.

            "Well _Kaiba_, when I first saw this mirror I thought it was--" ... "Hey!"  Link lunged for the mirror Kaiba had snatched from his hands...and missed....

            "OOF!"

            "Idiot," Kaiba muttered under his breath as looked into the mirror....  And everything went blank.

--------------------------------------

*chibi: the Japanese word for mini

Well, I hope I did a good job....  Er?  Yeah?  Review?  Yeah? ^__^;


End file.
